


Messenger

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, M/M, divine messenger Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Today Noctis has been presented with a vague selection of tokens. Each token represents a Messenger. A divinely made being crafted to assist him in his tribulations. The problem is Noctis has to choose a Messenger from the tokens alone.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 15
Kudos: 268





	Messenger

Noctis has many responsibilities. He's sole heir to the throne of Lucius, yes, but he's also the Chosen King, rightful master of the Crystal, and that ensures him no shortage of trouble. 

Today Noctis has been presented with a vague selection of tokens. Each token represents a Messenger. A divinely made being crafted to assist him in his tribulations. The problem is Noctis has to choose a Messenger from the tokens alone. 

Gladio wants him to choose someone strong, Ignis someone wise, and his father just wants someone or something sensible. Noctis can almost smell the tokens that correspond to their desires; a book, a sword, a snake broach... but Noctis, in his heart of hearts, isn't drawn to any of them. They're powerful Messengers, do doubt, but they're not his. They're not right for him.

Noctis knows he should be sensible but he also knows this is a lifelong decision and he needs to follow his gut. His father, Ignis, Gladio, they all have good intentions but Noctis is the Chosen King, right? So he needs to trust his instinct because no one else shares them and, in whatever small way, his difference is what is going to help them. 

That said its hard to feel confident with the retinue staring him down while he paces the rows.

There are maybe thirty tokens but the one Noctis keeps circling back to is so humble its almost distracting. Its a gold feather. It looks like it belongs to a rather sizeable chocobo. Picking it up Noctis is sure he can smell the stables and sunny afternoons at Wiz's ranch when he was six. 

He wavers, just for a fraction of a second, but turns back to his father.

"This one," he announces.

"That one...?" His father frowns gently. "You're sure?"

"Positive." Noctis knows they want him to choose something else, desperately so, but this is Noctis' Messenger and he's not going to apologize for making his own decision.

Ignis audibly holds back his sigh.

There's a rush in the room, a shimmer down Noctis' spine, as the covenant is forged with his acceptance. Noctis glances, following the gust of wind that surges through the chamber and--

"Noct!" 

Noctis is almost barrelled over. 

The Messenger appears, seemingly from nothing, and falls right into his arms all delightfully excited. Noctis fumbles, catching the wiry form, and takes a second to take it in. They're cute. All blonde and freckled with two big golden wings flexing on their back. Noctis tries to steady his footing and, as he finds it, laughs;

"Um hi?"

"I'm so glad to meet you!" The Messenger declares, arms thrown around Noctis' neck.

Noctis laughs, kind of flustered, but also kind of relieved. He met Gentiana when he was younger but he's not sure Luna's serene, quiet, Messenger would suit him personally.

"What's your name?" Noctis asks, feeling all the feathers rustle against his forearms as he holds the blonde.

"Prompto!" The blonde announces, smile infectious and warm. "And I'm going to do my best to help you!"

Noctis knows he's smiling, he can't really help it. 

His father and the other retainers and council members look a little bemused but Prompto is a divine being. They're not going to insult him outright. Noctis chose him, he accepted and so... they're stuck now.

In the coming months Prompto is.... Honestly he's delightful. He's not the quietly come and go sort. He's beside Noctis every moment of every day. It's...

Prompto's great company for training and classes. He fidgets sometimes, when they have to be quiet during a meeting or whatever, but Noctis is always a little restless himself so it's fine.

Most of the time Prompto keeps his wings skillfully tucked away but when its just them or they're safe in the sanctity of the Citadel Prompto lets them hang out. They're so amazingly soft. Noctis knows because, well, Prompto's quite cuddly and its hard to hold him without getting the wings involved. He finds if he strokes them just so Prompto turns to jelly against him.

Noctis would wonder how Prompto is helping, how Prompto's divine magic is aiding him, but honestly Noctis hadn't noticed how lonely he was until Prompto was beside him filling the hole. 

Noctis doesn't need someone strong, Gladio's the strongest man he's ever met and he doesn't just mean that physically. Noctis doesn't need anyone wise either, Ignis is clever and empathetic beyond his years and he always keeps Noctis on the right side of history. He doesn't even need anyone sensible. Despite what Noctis' father thinks Noctis is plenty sensible enough on his own. What Noctis really needs, divinely delivered or otherwise, is someone to make him smile often enough to think maybe all this Chosen King shit is worth it. 

Prompto isn't here with any secondary agenda. Prompto isn't paid to endure him. Prompto came down from the heavens to love him and that's...

Noctis doesn't regret his decision for a second.


End file.
